Reboot and a Vampire
by Alucard1031
Summary: A reboot of my favorite anime/manga. plus a few unexpected twists along the way. In this series, youwill see Batman, Mortal Kombat, Deadpool, and much more mingle with the yokai group. Also, a few O.C.s along the way, but I won't take anything away from the main cast. Read, Review, Enjoy. Rated T for now. Due to violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. This is my first fanfic off of my favorite anime, Rosario+Vampire. what I plan on doing is combining everything into one universe. We will see Batman, Deadpool, Gundams, and much much more. Since the yokai kids seem to find themselves on whaky adventures, I figured that they are the perfect medium to bring the universes together. This first chapter is from Tskune's veiwpoint like in the first minuets of the anime. Then I am switching to more of a narrator/book feel. I am basing the series on both the Manga and the Anime. I know that the Manga is better, but if it wasn't for the Anime, I never would have picked up any Manga. Also I will be adding O.C.s along the way, and if you have a character, or comment, I would be happy to take any ideas that you have. Without any further adue, Reboot and a Vampire.**

My name is Tskune Aono. I am fifteen years old. Starting this spring, I was going to be a new high-school student. Well at least that was the plan. Now I'm going to this place called Yokai Academy.

"Hey kid. I have two more stops before we make it to Yokai."

Well at least I won't be alone. "That's fine, thanks for the heads up." I don't know why, but the bus driver kinda creeps me out. Maybe it's just my imagination. The first stop was at a normal bus station. That's when a student walked on. He was a little bit taller than me, looks like he works out. But wasn't buff, just fit. He has a certain aura about him, then again it could be my imagination. Though there are three weird things about him; one he has silver hair; two he has red eyes; and three he has a silver cross with a cat's eye gemstone chained to his wrist. I guess he's highly religious.

"Nice to see you again boy, I hope your *ahem* 'readjustment' went well. We wouldn't want the same thing to happen like on your first visit to the school all those years ago."

He didn't say anything, but he scowled at the remark. Then he sat down across from me.

"Hi, I'm Aono Tskune; what's your name?"

"….."

"What's with the cross? Are you Christian, or Catholic?"

"…."

"Um, How did you get your eyes that color? Are they contacts or…."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Just shut up. I'm thinking."

I was about to ask what, but he started to glare at me. So I continued to look out the window. The bus shortly came to another stop and just like before, one person stepped on. This time, The student had messy brown hair, was slim, and smelled like something had died. The bus driver didn't talk to him, but he sat down near the front of the bus. My eyes were watering from the stentch. Then my phone rang. "Um, hi Kyoko, How's it going?"

"Fine, listen Tskune. I talked to your mom; she said you were going to some school called Yokai Academy."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, since my favorite cousin's going to be going there, I decided to do some research. And you should know that…."

"Hello, Kyoko, are you there?" Must have got cut off, shortly the bus emerged from the tunnel and everything looked different. As soon as the doors opened, the student who got off second bolted outside with what looked like super human speed. Me and the other guy got off normally. Then the bus driver broke my train of thought.

"I'd watch my back, if I were you."

With that said, he took off without another word. I tried calling my cousin, but it seemed that I don't get reception here. Then other kid and I started our trek to the school. I tried to strike a conversation along the way, but it was met with no answers. So we walked in uncomfortable silence. Even though the silence was deafening, I at least wasn't alone in this spooky forest. I stopped when I heard a squeaking noise. The other guy stopped, then vanished before my eyes.

"Hey, where the Hell did you go?!" Just then a bike hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second Chapter of my story. Enjoy. Sorry it took so long. Had a lot on my plate with car issues, work, and life in general. As well as updatingmy YouTube channel. anyway, First Class and a Vampire.**

Tskune Aono awoke grasping the thigh of a woman. Both let out a shriek. Just then the pink haired girl spoke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you there."

"It's perfectly alright. I did hit you with my bike. Oh My! You're bleeding. Here let me help."

As Moka leans in closer she can't help but notice how good Tskune's blood smells.

"Oh, you smell… so… good."

'smell, my she does smell good"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself, for you see I'm a Vampire."

Moka grabs Tskune and drinks his blood. All the while Tskune can't stop struggeling, or screaming. Just then a hand grabs Moka and pulls her off Tskune before she can suck him dry."

"That's enough Moka. If you drink any more, you'll kill him. Can you stand, or do you need any help?"

"I think I can stand. I'll be alright."

Moka suddenly snaps out of her haze. Realizing what she has done, profusely apologizes, while pressing her two index finers together, to Tskune.

"I am sooo sorry. It's just that you smelled so good, and well… I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright, see. There isn't even a mark." 'did she just say that she's a vampire, nah I bet the other guy was just saying that to scare me.'

"So what do you think of vampires?"

'This has to be some kind of joke, well might as well play along.' "I don't really care. If you say you're a vampire. More power to you."

Elated Moka pounces on Tskune hugging him, nearly crushing him. Trying to show him how grateful she is.

"Oh thank you. You are so nice. I'm Akashiya Moka."

*Face palming* "Moka, you're crushing him."

"Sorry."

*Gasping for breath* "It's fine. I'm Aono Tskune."

Turning to the third member Moka thinks she recognizes the mysterious person.

"Excuse me, but do I know you from somewhere? If not, then how did you know my name?"

"And where did you disappear to when we heard Moka's bike"

"While I'd love to stay and play fifty questions, need I remind you that we will be late for class. So I'm afraid that all questions will have to wait."

Shortly the trio crashes through the door, disturbing Ms Nekonome's introductory class. All eyes stare at the intruders; some with a curiosity, and others with instant hatred. Though when Moka steps into the room, all the boys gaze at the pink haired beauty with infatuation, and the girls in aw/envy. Tskune is the first to break the ice.

"Sorry Sensei, we had a little accident. And we also got lost."

"It's no problem; I was just about to go over the rules of the class. Since it's your first day here, I'll let it slide. Please introduce yourselves to the class and have a seat."

"Ok, hello there, I'm Aono Tskune."

"And I'm Akashiya Moka."

"I'm Asakura Sean."

A wave of fear washes over the class. Nobody moves, or breathes for a few moments. Just then a loud slap breaks the silence. The class gasps in shock to see Moka hit the heir to one of the most powerful and ruthless vampire families. A mixed emotion of dread and excitement begins to stir as to see how the two monsters react.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T SAY HELLO. WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE TO ME AS PROMISED!? WHERE DID YOU GO ANYWAY? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU ADRESS ME AFTER I HIT POOR TSKUNE WITH MY BIKE? WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO ATLEAST EMBRACE ME LIKE A FRIEND. GOD I'M SO ANGRY I WANT TO…"

Moka lets out an infuriated cry of exhasperation. She then continues her rant on Sean before Ms. Nekonome timidly interrupts.

"Um, meow, um excuse me. Could you please take your seats so that I can continue with my lesson?

Moka takes a deep breath "OH! I'm sorry Sensei." She then glares at Sean and in a threatening tone "we'll continue our discussion later."

The three of them take their seats, Tskune sits behind Moka and Sean sits behind Tskune, and Ms. Nekonome is about to start explaining the rules when another student bursts in, making Ms. Nekonome shriek in terror at the sudden arrival of her newest student.

"Meow, um please introduce yourself to the class."

"Sup, I'm Kin and I'm a were…"

Ms. Nekonome interrupts Kin. "KIN! We do not tell the class what we are. In fact that is the first rule of Yokai Academy. Rule two is that everyone should remain in their 'human' forms"

Tskune starts to shake as he comes to terms that everyone around him was a monster, including his little crush. 'She wasn't kidding when she told me she was a vampire. So that means everyone here is a monster.'

A question comes from the student next to him. "What happens if a human makes its way on to campus, Ms. Nekonome Sensei?"

"That's impossible. This school is protected by a barrier that shields us from humans. Should one should find its way in; it would be killed immediately."

Tskune lets out a scream and is trembling harder than ever. Momentarily the class is distracted by his outburst. Tskune is about to say something before Sean pipes in.

"Sorry sensei, I accidentally kicked him. I guess all of this talk about humans must have set our little friend on edge."

The class laughs only to be interrupted by a student sitting next to Tskune state.

"Laugh if you want, but I've been smelling the stench of a human since I got here."

"Well Mr…"

"Saizo"

"Well Mr Saizo, that is impossible, Now if there aren't any more interruptions, I would like to get on with class."

The hours seemed to go slowly for Tskune. When the bell rang, however, a firm hand kept him seated until everyone was cleared out of the room. Only Moka and the one keeping him seated were the only ones in the room. Tskune began to tremble as he realized that it was Sean's hand keeping him from leaving.


	3. Explanation and a Vampire

**Third chapter and I have two awesome reviews from some guy and mastermind. First of all, thank you mastermind, for the suggestions. That's the whole point of this fanfic, it's to combine every single crossover imaginable. So thanks again. But there is a slight problem. I have never played containment breach. So I need you to tell me all about the scps. I googled a few of them, and I was taken aback. They look perfect to be an antagonist for our poor little Newspaper Club (insert evil laugh here). And the same goes to all you readers out there, this is a daunting task. It'll take all sorts of people, like yourself, to help me write this story. So if there is anyone you want to add to this story, heros and villains alike, let me know ASAP. Even if it's an OC, I don't care. Keep this story alive for as long as possible before I start to run out of ideas. Although, there are going to be some guide lines in order for this to work. 1. Assume I know nothing of your selected character. Even though I'm a 90's kid and grew up with awesome cartoons, it'll just make things a tiny bit easier. 2. If you wanted me to do something specific with your selected character or OC, let me know. Otherwise refer to guideline three. 3. If you don't specify what you want done with the OC or specific character, you lose all rights to complain about me not using the character right. I don't like a lot of rules *ahem* guide lines, so please don't make me add more. So let's write this saga together. Without any more of my ramblings, I give you Explanation and a Vampire.**

Tskune could not stop shaking. He rationalized that since all of the other monsters were scared of him, that he should be terrified. He didn't turn around. Tskune just sat there in his seat praying that his death would be a swift one. He then noticed that Moka was still in the room, with an irate expression on her face. Surely she would stop anything bad from happening to him, right? Tskune froze as soon as he heard Sean speak.

"I can see that you have finally come to terms, or at the very least acknowledged the fact that everyone here is a monster. You are also probably wondering why you're still alive. The answer is a simple; I am assigned to protect you."

"There has to be some mistake, I'm not a monster. So I shouldn't even be here. Since that's the case I think I should go and…"

Sean's laughing cuts him short "Mistake?! You honestly think you being here is a mistake?"

"Well yeah. You see, my father found this pamphlet on the street and…"

"Tskune, let me clue you in on who runs this place. The headmaster is one of THE most powerful monsters in the world. He can sense a flea from the bus stop, and crush it without lifting a finger. In fact, he is so powerful that he has been given the title Hades Lord. Now answer me this, do you really think a man with that much power would allow a human to 'accidentally' wander into a monster school without having it killed on site?"

"Well, maybe he's not here, or distracted. Or maybe…"

Sean's laughter once again interrupts the already terrified Tskune. "Do you not hear yourself? God you're naïve. I don't know why the Headmaster wants you here, he just does. It is my job to make sure you see graduation."

"This is too much to take in… So did the Headmaster hire you?"

"No, I serve a man much stronger than him. Pray you never meet him."

Throughout the conversation, Moka feels a mixture of emotions boiling inside of her until the point she can no longer stay quiet and decides to add her two cents into the conversation, though, calmly this time.

"Sean, I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Then why did you never contact me after your brother's death. Surly if you needed a friend, that would have been the time."

Both Tskune and Moka see Sean's stone hard expression soften, and his eyes fill with regret as he answers Moka's question.

"I did, but I was so full of rage of what happened. I just started to break things, hoping the pain would go away. Then my father had to visit Yokai academy, and he took me with him, hoping that a new change of scenery would clear my head and get my mind off of my pain. When I was there, I fell in with the wrong crowd. I hurt other monsters, even killed some. Then I ran into my future master/mentor/friend. I fought him in blind rage. Long story short, he beat me. Then he gave me a choice. I could either be trained by him, or not. He showed me my potential, as well as a small portion on what he could do. So I chose to train. But it came with a catch. When not training, I have to wear this Rosario on my wrist, which halves my speed and strenght, until my master decides to take it off permanently. The reason I never contacted you, Moka, is because I was too ashamed of myself. I know that you'd have forgiven me eventually, but I just couldn't bear to face you after what I did."

Moka is silent for a while. Processing what her old childhood friend was saying. She finally states.

"It's going to take a while, but I am happy to see you again, Sean."

"Thank you, Moka, actually it took me a while to recognize you when you ran into Tskune. What happened to your 'charming personality' and silver hair."

"Oh, that. You see, I lived in the human world for a little while. So my father made this Rosario for me." Moka opens the top of her shirt a bit to show her Rosario. Upon seeing her open her shirt, Tskune's nose starts to bleed. "With this, it made me have two different personas. The cold one you know and grew up with and me. If it were to come off, though, my other self would appear."

Moka can smell the blood drip out of Tskune's nose. So, as she explains the Rosario, Moka slowly, and unconsciously moves towards Tskune.

"Of course even with her powers locked up, a girl still needs blood!" *capchu*

Tskune lets out a scream as Moka begins to feast upon Tskune's blood. Sean immediately removes Tskune from Moka's clutches, chuckling. Then Moka's stomach growls in hunger and Moka lets out a cute little eek of embarassment.

"I think now might be the time to get some lunch. You know, before you suck Tskune dry."

"I don't think it'd be wise for me to eat in a lunch room filled with monsters that can not only smell me, but also want to eat me."

The trio thinks for a moment before Moka comes up with a solution.

"I think I saw a vending machine while we were running to class. We could get some snacks there before next period."

A few moments later, Tskune, Moka, and Sean are at a vending machine. Moka gets a can of tomato juice, and Sean gets Tskune a couple bottles of orange juice to help him replace the lost fluids. He then tells Tskune to find a table so that they all can eat together. After he finds a table, He begins to drink one of the orange juices, until someone picks him up by scruff of his neck and throws him against a concrete wall. Once the pain subsides Tskune can clearly see his attacker, Saizo.

"Hey Moka, why are you hanging around a weakling like this anyway; He can't even defend himself. Why don't you hang out with a real monster."

"I happen to like nice boys, so put him down!"

Saizo ignores Moka and continues to threaten Tskune.

"I heard you and Moka stayed after class and hung out for a while. Just who do you think you are? What's your true nature anyway."

While Tskune is trying to come up with an answer, while Moka is trying to help by pounding on the attacker's back, which Saizo barely notices.

'If he finds out I'm a human, I'll die.' "N-nature?! I-I'm a… a… vampire, or something."

Saizo laughs and throws a punch, which hits the wall behind Tskune and shatters it like it was made of clay.

"A vampire?! The vampire is an immortal! Said to be the most powerful monster of them all! You a vampire!? Don't make me laugh."

"Tskune may not be a vampire, but I am."

With that said, Sean comes out of nowhere and strikes in-between the ball and socket joint with a shuto suk uchi uchi komi (driving knife hand, usually to collar bone). With a roar of pain, Saizo drops Tskune, and focuses on his new attacker. Saizo then throws a right punch at Sean, whom evades, and returns with a saiken age tsuki (upper cut) to Saizo's exposed armpit, dislocating his right shoulder. While momentarily distracted by the pain, Sean jumps over Saizo and twists in mid-air to face Saizo's back. Once landed, Sean uses a gedan yoko geri (low side kick) to the back of Saizo's knee. When Saizo is down on one knee, Sean puts him in a full nelson. With Saizo in his grasp, Sean bangs his opponents head into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Tskune, Moka, are you ok?"

Moka just nods, while Tskune freaks out.

"That does it! Monsters are too scary! This place is hazardous to my health! I don't know what to do. This school is too scary! I want to go to a human school! I want to go home!"

Moka gasps at Tskune's outburst. While Sean just looks at him sternly and says, "As you wish."

**Wow, what a chapter. This was a lot of fun to write. The gibberish above are Japanese terminology for the strikes from my style of karate, Kyokushin. I liked mixing the anime and manga in this story; Saizo beating up Tskune near the vending machine (anime) and threatening Tskune against a concrete wall (manga). Let me know how you like it; and remember, let me know who you want to appear in this series. Even as a cameo. I'm actually thinking of having a Stan Lee cameo. Like what he does in the movies. Only, due to Fanfiction rules, I cannot say his name. But, I can describe him in detail and have him use his catch phrase. Oh, and we have a crossover coming up soon, in the fifth chapter. Let me warn the readers who don't want to know who it is.**

***Spoiler Alert* *Spoiler Alert**Spoiler Alert* *Spoiler Alert* *Spoiler Alert* *Spoiler Alert* *Spoiler Alert* *Spoiler Alert***

**Is everyone gone who doesn't want to know who it is? Oh, you there in your pajamas. You don't want to spoil the surprise. Ok, I'll wait a few more seconds. *whistling* We good? All right. Our favorite Merc with a Mouth is going to help speed things up a bit by doing what he does best. You guessed it, Deadpool is going to break the fourth wall. While he won't be directly in the story, he will change it. How? That's for me to know and for you to read. I am also planning on adding Nurse Ansalong's Guinevere. If you don't know who that is, read her story Tortured Minds and Sharpened Blades. I liked her story and I wish she'd update it soon. Anyway, tune in next time for Goodbye and a Vampire.**


	4. Goodbye and a Vampire

**I'm back and ready for more. For starters, I just want to say thanks to all the people out there leaving comments. You're giving me great ideas that I'd never think of on my own. It's also due to your comments that keep me going. So keep those ideas coming; now to our story, Goodbye and a Vampire.**

Both Tskune and Sean walked towards the bus stop. The trek is a long and eerily silent, and Tskune keeps jumping at every sound he hears. A swarm of bats rush by them as the sky begins to darken, it is then that Sean decides to break the silence.

"Don't you think your being a little selfish?"

"SELFISH! I NEARLY GOT KILLED!"

"But you didn't. I was able to come in and save you, which is my job as I attend this school. As long as I'm here, you're safe. Yet, all you can think about is YOUR life, YOUR feelings, and YOUR safety."

"Right, because life is unimportant."

Tskune flinches as Sean sharply turns his head to glare at him. As they are momentarily paused from their journey, Tskune can't help but feel that he is missing a subliminal point.

"Not my point, yes life is important; but every choice has consequences. Remember how worked up Moka was after you made your decision."

Tskune stops and thinks back to earlier that day.

*_FLASH BACK_*

"That does it! Monsters are too scary! This place is hazardous to my health! I don't know what to do. This school is too scary! I want to go to a human school! I want to go home!"

Moka gasps at Tskune's outburst. While Sean just looks at him sternly and says, "As you wish."

Tears are running down Moka's face as she interjects, "You can't leave. Please don't go."

"Why shouldn't I, I am a HUMAN in a school for MONSTERS. Monsters that want to either eat me, or kill me. Give me one good reason that I should stay!"

The trio is silent for a moment before Moka meekly replies to Tskune's outburst.

"Because… because… you're the… only friend I have."

"I'm sorry Moka, but I've made my decision. Besides, you're with your kind now, so you'll be able to make lots of new friends."

With that said Tskune runs off towards the dorms, while Moka's sobs fade into the distance.

*_END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Why is Moka so worried, she's a vampire? Plus she has you, doesn't she?"

"Tskune, monsters are not known for being friendly. We are an underhanded bunch that is only loyal to our kind. Rarely do monsters befriend other monsters; and that's usually to get stronger in one way shape, or form. Vampires have a well known reputation of being strong because of how many our kind has slaughtered; and not just humans, but succubi, werewolves, and even a balrog or two. The only way our kind gets respect is to beat stronger monsters. Once the school finds out that she is a vampire, she'll get challenged nonstop. In her current state, she has the strength equivalent of a human Olympian. She is a sitting duck. As for me, I have to leave as soon as you do. I will have failed my mission, and go back to training. Though I will not make the same mistake twice, and will write to her. But, I cannot promise you that I'll protect her. Like I said, Tskune, every choice we make has consequences."

The two continue walking, and Tskune can't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing.

Moka ran through the woods, hoping that it wasn't too late to catch up to the boys. She was hoping that she could convince Tskune to stay here at the academy. She could not bear the thought of going to yet another strange school without at least one friend she could depend on. It didn't matter to her that Tskune was a human, or that he couldn't protect her from anyone. All that mattered is that he stayed. Moka's heart beat faster when someone grabs her from behind.

"And what brings you here… all alone?"

"S-SAIZO!"

"If your lonely… I can take care of that."

Moka shrieks as Saizo smacks his lips thinking of all the different varieties of "fun" he could have with this girl. Moka continually struggles as Saizo's hand moves towards her blouse.

Both Sean and Tskune hear Moka scream and dash towards her as fast as they can. When they arrive, they see that Saizo has successfully ripped the front of Moka's Jacket and Blouse exposing her pink bra as well as her silver rosary. Both Sean and Tskune yell Moka's name, which momentarily distracts Saizo long enough for Moka to escape and hide behind Tskune.

"So, we meet again. I never got to thank you properly for embarrassing me in front of the whole school."

"Embarrassing? I thought I humiliated you. I guess I'll have to try harder this time. And if you live, you might learn your lesson."

Saizo growls and begins to transform. "You think you're so smart and smug, because you got the drop on me. Well, since we are off school grounds, I can change into my monster form. Which leaves you at a disadvantage, since you bear a Rosario; I'll mop the floor with you!"

"Sean, what the hell is that thing?"

"That, my friend, is an Orc. They are super strong and have an armor like shell wrapped around their bodies. But the bigger they are; the dumber they get."

"I'll show you who's dumb." Saizo charges, while Sean jumps over him and easily avoids his attack. With all of Saizo's attention aimed at Sean, Tskune and Moka try to sneak away unnoticed. Unfortunately Saizo does notice, and feigns an attack at Sean, causing him to dodge, while simultaneously throwing a boulder at Moka's head. Tskune, seeing the boulder, pushes Moka out of harm's way, but takes the blow himself. Shocked and angered, Sean switches tactics by going from defense to offense, striking at the joints to keep the behemoth off balance. Moka drags the wounded Tskune to the nearest tombstone and props him against it. Through stifled sobs, Moka manages to apologize to Tskune.

"I'm so sorry… I used to… used to want to believe… That I could really have a human friend. But… I'm a vampire. I suck the blood of humans. I hurt them. I wanted to think that the right person and I… Could overcome that… But I guess that's impossible. I'd only end up hurting you too, Tskune."

Gasping for air and trying to hide his pain, Tskune musters all his energy to speak with a steady and calm voice. "It's… true… I'm… weak… and ordinary… But… I realized… I can't just run away like this… and leave you." Tskune then places his hand on Moka's shoulder. "Moka… I want to be your friend. Yes… you're a vampire. But, I really like you."

Tskunes hand falls from Moka's shoulder. While on its way down, it snags against Moka's Rosario; causing it to separate from its chain. Immediately, bats swarm around Moka, covering every inch of her body, and the sea and sky turn a blood red as Moka's monster energy released. Meanwhile, a handsome author by the alias of Alucard1031 recites the narration from the Anime in a sexy/silky/smooth voice that make angels swoon every time he speaks.

***Ahem* When the Rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens.**

The bats leave Moka's body as soon as they came. But instead of a sweet pink haired girl, a silver haired goddess stood in her place. Saizo, just stands there in pure terror, gawking at this new person in front of him.

_"Well, well, well Sean. Long time no see. I can't believe your having trouble with that… thing."_

"Nice to see you to Moka. Now, if your done gloating, how about we send this pathetic excuse for a monster to hell."

_"Alright then."_

With a yoko geri (side kick) both Inner Moka and Sean send Saizo out into the ocean. Inner Moka then turns to Sean and slaps him.

_"That's for leaving me."_

She then pulls him into a passionate kiss

_"And that is for me to know and you to find out."_

"Admit it, you missed me."

Ignoring Sean's remark, Inner Moka walks towards tskune who flinches.

_"Don't be so jitter. It's been a while since I've awakened… I'm still drowsy. I won't hurt you 'cause blood tastes good to me. Till we meet again. You keep babysitting Moka… Kay?"_

With that said; Inner Moka puts on her Rosario and faints into Tskune's arms. Tskune tries to fight a nosebleed as he realizes for the first time that Moka's clothes have been ripped off. Sean just wraps his jacket around Moka, and carries her to her room. The next day, the trio meet outside the dorms.

"Well, Tskune, it seems your recovering well. I'm glad you decided to stay. I don't know why, but I feel that you are meant to do something here that will change how things are with humans and monsters."

"Thanks, Sean, glad to hear that you have confidence in me."

"Good morning Tskune, Sean. Mmmmmm, Tskune, you smell good."

"Thanks, Moka… wait a…"

Tskune is cut off by Moka pouncing on him and sinking her fangs into his neck. While Tskune screams, Sean just laughs at the whole situation, knowing that this will continue on for the rest of their lives.

**That was basically the first episode/chapter of the series; with a few twists. Of course my next chapter has its first crossover which fast forwards things a bit; basically, because I don't want to copy and insert my characters into an already written story. So I'm going to move to further developed story with the full group, (Like maybe a little bit after Mizore joins the group) so that I can introduce crossovers, as well as new adventures for our Yokai group. Until next time, and please keep those suggestions coming.**


End file.
